Lighed Way may change
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: an earthquake rips through sunnydale while buffy feels a bit unusaul ((spoiler: think three months before her 18th. or 9th months after her 17th))


Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in putting this in, because everyone knows that I own none of this.  
  
Distribution: Have you ever seen someone who doesn't like it when other people put your story on their site? Me either.  
  
Reviews: This is another stupid thing to put on here because it is common knowledge that everyone wants reviews. So I feel that this is really stupid.  
  
Setting: This thing we need, because how else would you know that this is in season three, about three months before Buffy's eighteenth birthday?  
  
A/N: This is my first and most likely only Bangel fic (B/A). Sorry But I'm a Spuffy Person. Also, if I got the timing wrong for when certain things happen, please forgive me. I am too lazy to do all the research required to know that. This fic is dedicated to my friend Samantha for diehard Bangel- ness. (I keep hoping that she'll grow out of it, but we can't have everything.) So enjoy!  
Chapter One: And the Darkness Comes  
Buffy shivered as she woke from her dream. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that everything was fine. Nothing to worry about. Still Buffy couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen; or even was happening at that moment. She sat up in her bed and reached to flip on her light. Nothing. Darkness still enveloping her, Buffy felt into her side table and grasped the flashlight. Clicking it on, Buffy saw what had awoken her.  
  
A large crack had snaked its way down Buffy's window. Stuffed animals were strewn across the floor. Almost as defiance to her, the house gave a small shiver, sending her back under the covers. A few pieces of ceiling fell and cracked upon her head. When the quaking stopped, Buffy sprang from her bed. But when she landed on the floor, she gasped in pain and surprise. Glancing down, she grimaced. Glass chunks littered the floor. Crying out, Buffy sank to the ground, forgetting her flashlight. She crawled out of the to sit on the stairs, cautious of other pieces of debris. Buffy gritted her teeth and pulled the chunks. Blood spurted forth, staining the carpet. Buffy sat there, unable to make herself move to her mother's bedroom. After a moment, she found the will she needed to help Joyce.  
  
Joyce screamed suddenly, then was cut off. Jumping up, Buffy forgot about her feet, although the pain gave her a quick reminder. She couldn't walk, so Buffy crawled to her mother's room. She reached the door and hauled it open. Joyce's dresser collapsed onto her, sending Buffy into blackness.  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
Angel growled as the ground shook beneath him. He stood outside Buffy's house listen to it breaking within. As Joyce's scream ripped through the night, Angel vaulted onto the master bedroom windowsill. He broke the glass, but was unable to come in, due to his lack of invitation. Joyce's dresser leaned against the door, like she was trying to block something out. The headboard of her bed had been weak against the strain of the shaking walls and had fallen on her head. The door flew open and, for the briefest moment, Angel could see Buffy, before the dresser collapsed, crushing her petite body. Angel cried out and leaned against the barrier.  
  
Twin voices, with a bit of a giggle, whispered in his ear, "Come in." The barrier broke under Angel's weight and he toppled into the room. For a moment he paused and searched for where the voices had originated. Shaking his head, Angel ran to get the headboard off of Joyce. He checked to see how hurt she was and noticed that she was sporting a serious head wound. Angel took her off the bed and went to help Buffy. Lifting the dresser easily, he realized where the stench of blood was coming from. Buffy's head was bleeding from a small cut on her forehead and her feet were drenched in blood. He wrapped her feet with a sheet from Joyce's bed and picked her up. Grimacing slightly, Angel sighed, as he knew that he couldn't get them both out without leaving one behind. He wasn't about to do that. He would have to call for help.  
  
Angel picked up the phone nearly praying for a dial tone. There was none. Another thought swept across his mind. Maybe he could use Joyce's cell phone. He spied it and the floor next t the bed. Angel turned it on and by some miracle, there was a signal for him to lean and hope upon. But whom should he call? Angel decided that the best way to get help would be from those he knew best. Angel dialed the school library. Giles answered in a bit of a. irritated tone.  
  
"Hello? I am a bit swamped so if you don't mind."  
  
"This is Angel. I'm at Buffy's house. She and her mother are unconscious. I can't get them both out of here. I need you help."  
  
"Well, Xander is heading down there to look for her. Have you tried to call 911?"  
  
"No not yet. I thought that you could help better than someone who doesn't know her."  
  
"Perhaps you are right. I have to go. They are bringing in people from all over the place. Bring Buffy and her mother here. The hospital is shut down. A fire or some thing broke out there."  
  
"Right." Angel hung up and waited for Xander to arrive. He walked down the stairs and unlocked the door for Xander. Angel went back up to Joyce's room, watching out for the furniture and other madness that littered the house. It seemed that, for the moment, the trembling had stopped. Angel could only hope that it was true.  
  
He walked over to Buffy and tried to wake her up. Whispering softly in her ear, Angel suddenly remembered all the horrible things he had said to her before. . He stepped away, clutching his head. Angel couldn't hold on much longer. He fell to the floor, sobbing over his horrible deeds.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Xander gently pulled his mother's car into a spot and climbed out, hoping that Buffy was still here. He walked to the door and knocked once, then twice before turning the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. Glancing around, Xander could see blood at the top of the stairs and a small light shining from Buffy's room. "Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
"They're up here," called a voice that chilled Xander to the bone.  
  
'No, he can't be here.' He thought, as he began to climb the steps. Reaching into Buffy's room, Xander grabbed the flashlight and shone it into the rooms until he got to Joyce's bedroom. Angel sat in one of the corners next to Buffy and Joyce, a look of sadness sweeping over his face. Angel began to stand up and Xander took a few steps back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I thought Buffy sent you to hell." Xander walked over to the window and grabbed a piece of the windowsill that lay on the ground.  
  
"I came back. Please, we don't have time for this. We have to get them out of here before the house falls to pieces." Angel started to pick up Joyce and motioned for Xander to do the same with Buffy.  
  
"I have one quick question. Do you-"  
  
"Yes I have my soul. Now let's get out of here." Xander nodded curtly and gathered Buffy into his arms. Angel began to head down the stairs, stepping over the blood and glass. As Angel reached to bottom, Xander started down with Buffy. Suddenly, the ground resumed its trembling, sending Angel to the floor next to the open door. The steps began to crack and crumble under the pressure of Xander and Buffy.  
  
Angel called up to Xander, "You can't go down that way. Go to Buffy's room and wait by the window. There's a ledge there that's closer to the ground." Angel stood up and ran out the door, while Xander went back up the stairs and into Buffy's room.  
  
Angel was waiting outside, with Joyce lying near Xander's car. Xander started to climb out of the broken window and onto the porch roof. Angel was waiting just under it. Before Xander could lower Buffy down, she began to stir in his arms.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Your about to be lowered to the ground. Angel will catch you. I hope. And I would love to know why you didn't tell us about him being back." Xander sat on the edge of the roof and held Buffy's hands tightly as he gently swept her legs over the edge. Angel grabbed them and began to gather her into his arms. When she was safely down, Xander prepared to jump. Angel steadied him as he stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Okay, you take them to the school, I'm going to see what I can do around town. I'll be there either in the morning, or at night." Angel lifted Buffy and Joyce into Xander's car and took off.  
  
Xander stood in disbelief. "Why doesn't he ever stick around for the clean up?" He sighed and got into his car, making sure that Buffy and Joyce were safely secured.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Buffy grounded softly. There was a pillow under her head and her feet were bound up in bandages. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a cot in the library. She tried to sit up, but a gentle but strong hand stopped her. Giles stood next to the cot with a worried smile etched onto his face.  
  
"First of all, ow," Buffy hoarsely whispered. Giles' smile increased. "And second, how did I get here again? I remember being at my house and that Xander was there, but he couldn't get me out alone. Who else was there?"  
  
"Angel," he replied, the smile becoming more fixed with every word. "Called me when he found you. Imagine my surprise when he told me where he was. I didn't even know." Buffy felt the guilt rise up, as his words trailed off.  
  
"I did. He helped me with something, but I still don't know if he's mentally stable."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When he first got back from hell, he was acting like an animal. I fed him and he seemed to calm down, but not before I had to lock him up. Anyway, where's my mom?"  
  
"She is in the cafeteria. That's what they have deemed the. well never mind."  
  
"Okay. can I see her?"  
  
"Not unless we were to carry you there."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You hurt your feet quite drastically."  
  
"Oh. yeah. But is she alright?"  
  
"She suffered a rather large head injury. She'll be fine, but she is still unconscious. You would be better if you went back to sleep. Angel will be by some time either this morning or tonight. But, judging by the fact that the sun has risen, I think that he will be here tonight. Also, are you sure he has a soul?"  
  
"Yes, he got it before I- I mean Willow's spell worked."  
  
"Alright, go to sleep." Giles started over to his books while Buffy drifted back into sleep.  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
A few minutes before dawn, Angel crept silently into the school basement and waited by the door. Carts rolled by while feet treaded by softly. Voices could be heard giving commands to help the patients. Angel could feel the tingle of assurance as he sensed the sun's rising. He sighed and wished that he could give Buffy and her mother some of his own strength and well being. Not that Buffy didn't have her own strength, but he still worried about their safety. 'Why didn't she block the dresser?' Angel knew that she could. 'Was she sick?' Angel would have prayed if he could that it wasn't true. He sighed and resolved himself to wait until sunset to see Buffy.  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
Giles was reading his books once again when Buffy opened her eyes that evening. She curled and uncurled her toes, relieved to find that they didn't hurt any more. A doctor was walking around to the different cots that lay sporadically around the room. Willow was lying on one of the cots by the counter, a book open on her knees. Her left hand was bandaged and her legs were scraped up. Oz sat by her side leaning over her shoulder at the book.  
  
"Ahh, your awake!" Giles' voice rang out through the library as the doctor looked up from his patient. With a slightly irritated look, he turned back to the person he was helping. Giles walked over and asked, "How are your feet feeling?"  
  
"They're fine. I think that I can go see my mom. How are you, Willow?" Buffy called out.  
  
"I'm good. Just got in a fight with a bush outside my window. The door was blocked," Willow explained sheepishly. "Xander is in with Cordelia in the cafeteria. The school is practically filled up. I can't believe that there are so many people in this area of Sunnydale."  
  
"How's Xander and Cordy?" Buffy yawned as she tested her feet and stood up.  
  
"Xander's got some bruises from your house and Cordy was hit on the head by one of her cheer trophies." Giles supplied.  
  
The doctor then walked over reluctantly and asked, "So how do you feel, Buffy is it?"  
  
"I feel fine. In fact, I am going to see my mother." She headed toward the door, but before she got there Buffy stopped and leaned against the counter, her feet unusually unsteady.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles inquired, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I-I thinks I need to lie down some more." With that Buffy collapsed as her head swam and her vision blurred. The doctor rushed over and checked her pulse.  
  
"Buffy have you been feeling like this lately?" The doctor grimaced as he listened to her breath.  
  
"No. I mean, I was a little nauseous before I went to bed, but that's it."  
  
"Well, I have a speculation. I think that you are pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Angel stood just inside the door, a look of shock and pain etched across his features.  
  
Buffy tried immediately to explain that she couldn't be pregnant. "But I haven't been. I didn't in a long time. I can't!" she stopped and stared at Angel and hoped that she didn't look guilty.  
  
The doctor tried to comfort her. "Like I said, its only speculation, but it would be good for you to get a pregnancy test as soon as possible. Or maybe that's proof enough," the doctor continued as Buffy ran out of the room, her hand clutched at her mouth.  
  
Willow started to defend Buffy and stuttering gasps. "She wouldn't! I know that wasn't with anyone. I mean the only guy she's ever been with was-" She stopped as Oz placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Willow. Calm down."  
  
"It had to be me." Angel muttered. "I don't know how, but it must be."  
  
"I know it's you." Buffy stumbled back into the room past Angel, who grabbed her arm to steady her. "I feel like I've been pregnant for a month and a half."  
  
"You look it too." Cordy waltzed into the room, a large bandage on her forehead. "Xander's in with your mom. She just woke up a few minutes ago. I think that you should go tell her that she's going to be a grandmother soon. Also, do you know how incoherent someone is when they just got back to consciousness is? It's almost terrifying. What's going on here besides Buffy being pregnant? And by the way, who, may I ask, is the father? It's not Scott is it?" Cordy's eyes shifted to the man standing next to Buffy before anyone could answer her arsenal of questions. "What the hell is he doing here? I thought you were dead."  
  
"Yes he was Cordelia. Now will you give me some peace and quiet? I have to see my mother. Angel, please don't follow me." Buffy stormed out of the place and down the hall, leaving the doctor and the rest of the non- scoobies in a state of confusion, while Giles and the rest went back to searching for signs of an apocalypse.  
  
~%~%~%~%~  
  
Joyce sat on a small cot covered with a gray sheet. Xander stood off to the side talking to Amy. Buffy stepped cautiously to her mother's side, praying that she didn't smell the vomit on her breath. Xander turned and pleasantly called out to her.  
  
"Hey Buff! You feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, just wanted to see how Mom is." Buffy turned and kneeled by Joyce's side. "You are okay, right?"  
  
"I'm just a little disoriented. We are at the high school right?" Joyce smiled worriedly as she cupped Buffy's face with her hand. "Are you feeling sick? You look pretty pale."  
  
"I have something to tell you, but I'm not going to tell you until I get it confirmed."  
  
"Buffy, if there's something wrong with my daughter, I have to know. Now you tell me or I will start to ask around. And if I find out from Mr. Giles or Willow, you will be grounded for the rest of the school year."  
  
"I just want to make sure that it's true." Buffy nervously started to twirl her hair and play with her rings. Xander and Joyce's eyes seemed to bore into her and pry out the truth, while she tried to put into words.  
  
"I've been feeling dizzy and kind of nauseated lately and the doctor who checked me out told me something funny. I don't know if I should believe it or not but."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and continued. "But, I think that I'm pregnant."  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger, but I have to get to sleep. I had to go to an emergency clinic on Saturday, so I'm not feeling that great. The problem, if you care, is my asthma. Oh well. HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! -SuperChic 


End file.
